The invention relates to a material loading apparatus for material-working machines, especially automatic wire and tape stamping and bending machines comprising--guided in a main guide--loading slide means with a controlled slide mounted material clamping device, an oscillating drive which is connected to the loading slide means, and a controlled material holding device, stoppage of the slide mounted material clamping device in its extreme positions along the main guide being determined by slide abutments, a resilient transmission system provided in the driving connection between the oscillating drive and the slide mounted material clamping device.